The Progeny of Shepard
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Aurora Shepards two children graduate from the first United Species Military class, taking Command and entering the unknown, what will they find there, nothing or something that could throw the galaxy in turmoil again. Rated T.


**_Authors Notes: This a sequel to "The Sunrise of Rannoch", it might be a one shot, but I really loved Hope and Thane and wanted to expand them a bit more._**

**_Characters from this story are:_**

**_Captain Hope "Cap" Gerrel, Oldest Child of Admiral Aurora Shepard and Admiral Han'Gerrel (Technically Stepfather)_**

**_Commander Thane "Tag" Gerrel, Younger Brother of Hope_**

**_Lieutenant Commander Ashley Alenko, Only child of Kaidan Alenko and Miranda Lawson_**

**_Lieutentant Emilia Vega-Cortez, Only child of James Vega and Steve Cortez_**

**_Technician Specialist Sayuri Moreau, Only child of Jeff "Joker" Moreau and Kasumi Goto_**

**_Gunnery Chief Rila Reegar, Daughter of Tali'Zorah and Kal'Reegar_**

**_Engineer Chief Rael Reegar_****_, Twin brother of Rila_**

**__****_Engineer Daniella Donnelly, Daughter of Gabby Daniels and Ken Donnelly_**

**__****_Weapons Specialist Solan Vakerian, Son of Garrus Vakerian and Syrena Vakerian_**

_**UEV means United military Exploration Vehicle**_

* * *

**The Progeny of Shepard**

Captain Hope Gerrel walked to the cockpit of the UEV Shepard, "Hey Tag"

Commander Thane Gerrel turned to his sister, "Hey Cap, can you believe we are CO and XO of the first USM ship named after our own mom and I get to fly this baby"

"I know, and what a ship, although mom was less than impressed"

"Yeah, because they put her kids, first crew of USM on a ship named after her, but they did warn her, the first ships would be named after notable members of different species"

"Could be worse, they coulda called the ship, _Gerrel,_"

"Yeah, that _so_ would have been awkward and mom probably would have gone nuts"

"I heard they plan to call the next two ships, _Vakerian _and _Zorah"_

"Mom is pushing to have a ship named _Solus, _Krogans agree too"

"Hey Cap, Tag" a voice called behind them, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Alenko came into view.

"Hey Ash, you coming to join me and Cap for the first flight?" Tag asked his friend.

"Of course, just been checking out the advancements Sayuri has already made, that girl is so her mother"

"Where's Solan?" Cap asked.

Ash snorted, "Guess"

"Calibrating" The siblings said in unison.

"Yeah, pretty sure they just cloned Uncle Garrus"

Cap opened up the com, "Reegar, Donnelly hows the engines?"

"Humming beautifully ma'am" replied a male voice.

"Rila is busy playing with her _babies_ in the armory" Ash informed them.

Tag laughed, "Shes so like her dad, everyone thought she'd be a mini Tali"

"Turns out Rael is the mini Tali"

A voice interrupted over the com, "Cap, shuttles and probes are ready and set to go when we need them"

"Thanks, Emilia"

* * *

The crew of the UEV Shepard stepped out onto the viewing platform suited and booted in their dress uniform.

The uniform looked much like Alliance dress blues for Human, Asari, Quarian, Batarian and Drell crew members, just coloured black with white panels down the side, for the Turian, Salarian and Krogan, it was the same pattern painted onto hardened shells.

All the uniforms had the home worlds in a circle with the initials _USM _in the middle embroided over the right side of the chest, on the left, the motto of the United Species Military, _Unity, Difference, Respect, _the three simple words represented the galaxy as it is_. _

_Unity: _To Acknowledge that a once separated galaxy United together to make a better future.

_Difference: _To Acknowledge our differences and to celebrate them.

_Respect: _Respect all species and to learn about them.

* * *

Top ranking officers from all the represented species stood together, since the UEV Shepard was named after a human, the Human representative was given the honour to unveil the ship and crew to the crowd and press.

Fleet Admiral Kaidan Alenko stepped up to the podium, "Representatives, members of the press, serviceman and woman, civilians, we are all gathered here, to watch history in the making, the first ship of the USM, Ladies and Gentleman I give you, **UEV** Shepard"

A beautiful work of starship design was unveil leading to gasps among the spectators, she had sleek beauty of the Normandy, fire power of the Destiny Ascension, size of a dreadnought with Quarian architectural marvel. It was obvious that this ship was a joint effort between species, she was a beauty. As a tribute to all the species, all the mottos of their respective governments were carefully incorporated into the paintwork.

Kaidan turned away from the ship to speak again, "It is was great pleasure to introduce you to the crew of this fine ship, Captain Hope Gerrel, will lead the crew, along with XO Commander Gerrel"

The new crew consisting of Human, Quarian, Turian, Krogan, Salarian, Drell, Batarian and Asari, saluted the crowd before moving off to speak to their families.

* * *

A Drell child ran up to Cap and Tag who lovingly embraced their Niece.

"I'm gonna join up when I'm 18" Irikah had a serious look on her face, far too serious for a 10-year-old.

"Only 8 more years" Shepard said taking her granddaughters hand.

"Hi Mom, like your namesake?" Tag loved to tease his mother.

"I'd like it a lot more if it wasnt named after me, although with you flying it and your sister Commanding it, ship wont last long" Shepard teased him back before embracing her Son and Daughter.

"Stop worrying mom, we'll be fine" Cap tried to reassure her.

"Your going through a wormhole on the edge of the galaxy and you tell me not to worry"

"Where's Dad? Tag asked.

"Oh he's trying to stop your nephew from breaking onto the ship" They laughed at the thought of a 8-year-old stowaway.

Han eventually joined his family with a grandson firmly in his grip, "So we are very parents right now"

Tag and Cap both blushed under the praise of their parents, "Stop it Dad you're gonna embarrass us"

"So being the CO and XO of a ship called the _Shepard, _doesn't do that already?"

Both children hugged their father, "Well, we better get on board, its showtime"

Shepard and Han watched their children board their ship, "They will be ok, wont they Han?"

"Of course they will, we raised them well" Han pull his wife into his embrace along with their two grandchildren.

"Kolyat said he'll be watching from the upper platform" Shepard smiled as Joker, Kasumi, Miranda, Kaidan, Garrus, James, Steve, Tali, Kal, Gabby Daniels and Ken Donnelly joined them to see of their children.

The ship undocked from the platform, Tag lined the ship up carefully ready for the CO's orders.

"Take us out, Commander"

"With pleasure, Captain"

Tag gently manoeuvred the ship out of dock and gently eased her into the stars.

Cap smiled at Ash before patting her brother on the shoulder, "Well done bro"

* * *

"Approaching Wormhole Psi-Thata Cap"

Cap got out of bed, "Acknowledged Tag" walking out her quarters to the lift.

She bumped into Ash, she could stare at Ash forever, he had the good looks of both his parents and he drove girls insane.

"Coming to the cockpit Ash"

"Yep Cap, wouldn't miss this" Ash smiled at Cap deliberately brushing against her.

They both got to the cockpit passing Sayuri who was sniggering, she obviously saw what happened on the ships cameras.

"Hey Tag, ready to do this"

"Oh boy am I"

Ash and Cap took a sit in both co-pilot chairs, "Make the approach Tag"

"Lining up, systems good, taking us in"

Entering the wormhole, things got bumpy, "Compensating for turbulence" Ash stated.

UEV Shepard appeared at the other side of the wormhole, "Phew, board is green, nothing is broken, we made it Cap"

"Lets go see whats out there"

"You think we might find an alternative universe, you know, where mom is a man and he married a female Quarian"

"Feel sorry for the kids, they could have Daro'Xen is a mommy"

"Yeah, that would be terrifying"

* * *

_**Hope you like it, if you haven't read the first one, give it a go.**_

**_If you like this story please review and make a complete noob very happy.  
_**


End file.
